Bati 801
"The ultimate fancy-looking motorcycle that every girl loves to hop on and hug her boyfriend as they date and ride the urban highways, while having the other guy or girl Bati-ing in jealousy and call the police to chase after them." -Description The Peggasi Bati 801 is a motorcycle overly-featured in GTA 5, same as the Akuma. The only difference is that this motorcycle is for straight ones who dates in a normal way. Unlike the Akuma, which it will lead the player to be flying around after a crash, this one is pretty good as it had passed various safety tests. Once crashed, the player will remain in the motorcycle, and that the body parts will not disperse unless blown up by various douchebags in GTA 5. Design This motorcycle's design is entirely stolen from the Ducati 1098, depecting the laziness and the lack of creativity of the developers. Because it had taken safety measures, the front was covered with ballistic windscreens to protect the player from flying out of it once crashed, and the back was designed to prevent the player from falling backwards. It's engine parts was also covered with extra layers of carbon to ensure that the engine parts will not disperse when crashed. It did not cover for explosions however. This design gives the player a higher possibility of successful slipstreams, and gives the player extra time to secure his position on a race in the event of a crash. This motorcycle has 2 seats, reserved for dating couples with extra safety precautions. Because this motorcycle is not designed for gay people , therefore they will eventually feel that their dick is uncomfortable when seated or riding. Performance It may not be the fastest motorcycle in-game, but it's excellent speed and handling remains, which is why it's good for potential slipstreams during races. The safety design of this motorcycle also ensures high stability, and many professional players tend to choose this during races because of it. This motorcycle however has a con. Whenever a douchebag rams you from sideways, you will fall off as there's no barriers around the motorcycle. Due to this, moronic players who wanted to win races so badly will always push you sideways, causing you to fall down and die. The player cannot bring it into Los Santos Customs because this motorcycle is high-end. Variants *Bati 801RR, a customized, upgraded, sportier version of this motorcycle. There's advertisements all over it because the corrupted ignorant money-greedy douchebags from various companies love to advertise a lot hoping that more people will buy their shitty products. Locations *Can be bought for $10,000 or $15,000. *Parked everywhere, along with other motorcycles. *If you're expecting finer details of where this motorcycle is, you fit to be an enthusiastic. This motorcycle is common, you can even easily get it when joining a race. Trivia *"Bati" is a Filipino slang for masturbation. **That's why we put "Bati-ing" in the description. * Bati 801 actually helps you to deflect bullets upon being hit face to face unless it's a headshot, or that the enemies are losers wielding RPGs. * It serves as the best choice for players in any motorcycle race, therefore brewing out losers who can't admit defeat and thus use other motorcycles to push Bati 801 users from the side. * This motorcycle is the best for dating. * A glitch was found beyond this motorcycle when your character will have his body faced at 180 degree, making you to be looking like Superman flying around. ** It happens after a hard crash, especially when going at full speed at a train which is also at full speed but in opposite direction. * The carbon that protects the engine was so hard, a scratch could not deter it and show the engines. Even with explosives, it still never shows the engine. ** A theory suggested that the developers forget to model it's engines and thus the carbon cover.